Ce dont j'avais besoin
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Le souffle coupé. J'ai honte.


Coucou ! Un tout petit machin sur ces deux choux, parce que j'aime bien. Voilà. Écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Crier.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Ce dont j'avais besoin**_

Le souffle coupé

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Je sais pas je sais – il y a quelque chose. Les yeux fermés

On va s'organiser, faire un truc. Quelque chose de beau. Quelque chose de beau et de simple

Comme Al.

J'entend ma voix qui murmure

« On va le ramener à la maison. »

Une cigarettes, deux cigarettes. C'est pas mon genre, de fumer. Havoc me tend son briquet avec un air inquiet. Il veut rien me refuser, mais je suis pas en sucre, je voudrais lui hurler, mais tout ce qui sortirait ça serait un soupir, une voix frêle. Alors je me tais, j'allume ma cigarette et je marche. C'est un geste facile. C'est étrange de ce dire qu'Al ne marchera plus à côté de moi. Tout à coup, c'est difficile.

.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? »

La voix d'Envy dans le noir. Je n'ai rien à répondre. Je sais pas. Je sais plus rien.

« Al t'aurait engueulé. »

Pour qui il se prend, à parler au nom d'Alphonse ? Il est inquiet, c'est pas naturel venant de lui – plus rien n'est naturel – mais il mérite le coup que je lui envoie dans le ventre. Il est en colère et ça lui ressemble déjà plus. Il m'attrape par le col, me plaque contre le mur. Qu'il me frappe, je m'en fiche. Le coup ne vient pas. Il me lâche.

« T'es même plus marrant. »

Il est dépité. Il s'éloigne. Il sort. J'ai peur de l'obscurité, presque autant que j'ai peur de la lumière. Mes sanglots se mélangent au silence et on ne distingue plus rien.

.

« Réveille-toi. C'est pas toi qu'es mort. »

.

Des souvenirs. Alphonse, les yeux soudainement vide alors qu'on marche dans la cour de l'hôpital. Il reprend vie, trébuche, rit.

Alphonse vomit, je lui caresse le dos.

Je suis à la bibliothèque, mon téléphone sonne. La bibliothécaire me regarde d'un mauvais œil. Je fonce à la maison. Quand j'arrive, son sourire. Je reprends le souffle que j'avais bloqué.

J'ai honte. Al, j'ai honte, si tu savais comme j'ai honte.

.

Une tarte aux pommes. Je susurre un Merci, je ravale des larmes qui n'ont pas leur place ici.

Il en avait mangé un bout. Il m'avait fait ce sourire si sincère, c'est la chose la plus délicieuse au monde, cette tarte, disent ses yeux. Une heure et demie plus tard, il faisait un malaise.

.

Venir le voir au beau milieu de la nuit, avoir peur. Tu vas y arriver. Tu es plus fort que ça. Se battre, fort, longtemps. Se raccrocher à son sourire et lui assurer qu'il peut se raccrocher à mon bras, à mon épaule, à tout mon corps et tout mon cœur.

Je suis là, Al, n'aies pas peur.

Moi, sans toi, j'ai peur.

Je me sens seul. Et j'ai honte.

.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Winry me caresse l'épaule et je ne lui réponds pas. Elle ne veut pas entendre. Elle ne doit pas savoir combien j'ai honte.

.

« Ça fait deux mois. Passe au-dessus. Tu es plus fort que ça. »

Je ris amèrement. Pinako perd son regard dans le vague et sort de ma chambre. Je suis à nouveau seul avec ma honte. Noie-toi. Noie-toi dans ta putain de honte.

.

« Ça fait un an. Passe au-dessus. »

.

Je ne veux pas oublier. L'oublier. T'oublier, Al, je veux me souvenir de toi, te garder en vie dans mon cœur. Je sais que je suis égoïste. Ça ne change pas.

.

Un toc-toc contre la vitre. Je sais qui c'est. Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ouvre pas. Un bruit de verre brisé. Je me retourne, en colère. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient la force d'être en colère. Il l'est aussi. Ça me calme, je me rassied sur mon lit.

« Quoi de neuf, minus ? »

Silence radio.

« Suis-moi. Je sais c'qu'i' t'faut. »

J'hausse un sourcil. Il ne sait rien. Comme moi. Il ment, ou alors il se trompe. Il répète.

« Suis-moi. »

Je dis

« Non.

Il dit

« Viens. »

Je dis rien, il dit

« Ça te coûte rien, tu pourras revenir après et continuer à te morfondre sur ton sort. »

Je ne me morfonds pas, j'ai honte. Je ne mérite pas de sortir de ça. Mais non, ça ne me coûte rien, alors je le suis. Je le laisse me conduire au beau milieu de nulle part. Y a vraiment rien autour. Tout à coup il saisit ma main. Il me regarde et parle doucement, juste avant de se mettre à hurler en fixant le ciel.

« On a tous des choses qu'on a du mal à dire, Fullmetal nabot. Mais là, t'es juste en train de devenir un déchet. Pfiou. J'ai été triste quand Alphonse est mort ! Juste parce que je suis amoureux de son infoutu de vivre de grand frère ! Je suis jaloux de tous ceux qui s'aiment dans ce monde et de tous ces connards qui arrivent à vivre quand moi je me bats avec ma vie, je voudrais qu'ils crèvent, TOUT ! ET BORDEL DE MERDE J'AIME CE NAIN D'EDWARD ELRIC ! »

Il inspire un grand coup et a son sourire qu'on lui connaît et qui donne envie de lui en foutre une bonne, et je comprends son petit jeu. Je reste silencieux. Il me dit.

« Crie. »

Je ne crie pas.

Il me frappe, il me dit.

« Crie. »

Je crie.

« En premier lieu je ne suis pas un foutu nain, j'ai grandi merde, et c'est quoi cette idée à chier de me tirer du lit au beau milieu de la nuit ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, et rester là-bas ! Fous-moi la paix !

—Pourquoi tu veux rentrer chez toi !

—Parce que mon frère est mort putain, il est mort, foutu, fini, on l'a enterré et j'ai bien le droit d'être triste, oui !

—Tu es juste triste ? En vrai, t'as ressenti quoi ?

—Bien sûr que j'ai été triste ! C'est mon frère !

—Tu mens.

—Je mens pas ! J'ai été dévasté !

—Tu t'y attendais, pourtant.

—Je m'y suis attendu pendant des années, ça me pesait sur les épaules, j'étais épuisé, tu comprends, ça ?

—Oui.

—C'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas comprendre, personne peut comprendre ce que ça fait, parce que quand ç'a été fini j'ai été SOULAGÉ ! J'AI ÉTÉ SOULAGÉ QUE ÇA SOIT ENFIN FINI, QUE JE PUISSE PASSER À AUTRE CHOSE, JE ME SUIS SENTI PLUS LÉGER, MERDE, ENVY, MERDE ! »

J'ai crié, et mes jambes ont lâché sous le poids de mes mots, il pose une main sur mon dos je hurle, je balance des sons comme jamais, comme je l'avais pas fait depuis plus d'un an. Nous voilà, absurdes, Envy qui prend mon corps dans ses bras en chuchotant des mots qui ne lui ressemblent pas et moi qui laisse mes cris m'enivrer et ma rage sortir. Il aurait dû avoir honte. J'aurais dû avoir honte. Mais non. C'est juste crier, alors. Ce dont on avait besoin.

.

.

Voilà. Bon, ça finit pas trop mal, alors vous m'en voulez pas d'avoir tué Al, deal ?

Laissez un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit !


End file.
